Together, No Matter What
by AMMC
Summary: 50 sentences. Finn. Kurt. As either brothers or  more often than not  as lovers. And sometimes something entirely different.


**Summary: **50 sentences. Finn. Kurt. As either brothers or (more often than not) as lovers. And sometimes something entirely different.

**AN: **This will contain both brother and romantic fluff, as well as some AUs, and the sentences may not all be connected with one another. Written in an attempt to get my imagination going. Has some slightly mature themes. Admittedly enough, I do cheat a little sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>Together, No Matter What<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>01. Premonition<strong>

Finn had a pretty strange dream after eating his grilled cheesus; of Kurt, rings, and discarded suits. Weird.

**02. Self Doubt**

He was an idiot, he couldn't dance, and he could be pretty damn uncomfortable in his own skin sometimes - what Kurt saw in him, Finn might never know.

**03. Steal**

He didn't care how long it took, Detective Hudson _was_ going to catch the Phantom Thief Porcelain, and make him _give_ back his heart.

**04. Book**

After calling him such a cruel name, the way Finn sweeps in like some white (red) knight in armor (shower curtain) to his rescue reminds Kurt of the stories he used to read when young.

**05. Ungrateful**

Finn glared at Blaine, who, in Finn's honest opinion, didn't realise just how lucky he was to have Kurt in his life.

**06. Walk**

If they haven't seen each other in a while - which, as adults, is painfully common - the brothers tend to hit the pavement, taking their time to talk together.

**07. Letter**

Finn is both surprised and secretly pleased when he finds a love letter in his locker, while one fashionista is watching him, hidden in the crowds.

**08. Oversensitive**

Finn knows that Kurt can be easy to annoy; he just happens to _also_ know that going for his neck will make the diva whimper and forget what got him so upset in the first place.

**09. College**

Kurt was pleased that Finn got into his desired college course, until he realised that it meant he and his brother would be in the same classes - then he was overjoyed.

**10. Watch**

The tall servant would always gaze up and stare after the pretty, pretty boy who he worked for whenever he was scrubbing the floors, always wishing he would look back.

**11. Loyalty**

It didn't matter what Kurt did or what he got himself into; when Finn said "I've got your back", he damn well meant it.

**12. Defy**

He had heard Kurt hit that note the other day, so as to why he was messing up now was a mystery, but Finn, no matter how much he wanted to, could not bring himself to ask.

**13. Radio**

They had to start getting in the car earlier than before to get to school; the arguements over which radio station to listen to on the way there was making them late. (Which was _totally_ Finn's fault)(Nuh-uh, it's your fault, dude)(Why you-)

**14. Pride**

Finn took great pleasure in the knowledge that no one had ever made music with Kurt the way he did.

**15. Picture Frame**

He's constantly on the move as a star, and has very little possesions that he takes along with him at all times, but Kurt never forgets to bring the photo of him and his brother at that wedding years ago. Ever.

**16. Envy**

Really, Kurt had got over his feelings for Finn long ago, and he supported his relationship with Rachel, _really_.

**17. Enjoy**

Okay, he'll admit it - he actually kind of sorta _liked_ the warm milk and their little lady chats.

**18. Mirror**

Finn didn't really care for mirrors until he started having a little 'fun' with Kurt in front of one, in which he began to appriciate them a lot more.

**19. Sadness**

Kurt can't stand to see Finn all mopey after breaking up with Rachel (_again_) so he does what he thinks is best; make the tall teen his favourite meal, set up his most loved game, and prepare to be dragged along for the ride.

**20. Learn**

It was slow at first, but Finn was beginning to improve in pretty much all of his classes - who said siblings couldn't help each other out?

**21. Wrench**

Finn was quick to realise that you don't annoy little brothers when they have tools in their hands, less they become... _violent_.

**22. Compliance**

Wrists tied high above his head, Kurt can only moan and nod at whatever Finn suggests he does next.

**23. Paint**

Finn, it seemed, was an artist, and being the only one to know this secret (as well as having a large wardrobe of different colours and looks) Kurt was often the model for his portraits.

**24. Beach**

He was here only for a tan (oh who was he kidding, his skin doesn't hold colour), but dammit, if Finn mocked him one more time he'll show him just who makes _the_ best sandcastles ever.

**25. Love**

Finn remembers vague dreams of Kurt, and feelings that made his heart beat quickly, until he found a name for what he was going through.

**26. Credit Card**

Finn was beginning to believe Kurt should not be allowed one, judging by how much his feet hurt.

**27. Umbrella**

They're both eight when they meet for the first time, with one boy offering the other his umbrella, in a vain attempt to get him to stop crying about his mother.

**28. Park**

"Finn, you can barely park you're own car, and you think I'm going to let you try to park my baby?"

**29. Find**

Kurt fumed - he was going to _kill_ his brother as soon as he found his shirt.

**30. Hatred**

Seeing Dad and Finn get along so well, Kurt couldn't quite ignore the dark feeling bubbling in his chest.

**31. Lift**

"Put me down Finn, I seriously don't like heights!"

**32. Swimming Pool**

Finn knew he was dead, but throwing Kurt into the pool and then purposefully feeling him up in public to get his indignant squeal was _so_ worth it.

**33. Happiness**

He couldn't understand fancy definitions, but seeing Kurt sleeping in his arms, Finn's pretty sure this is what happiness means.

**34. Decieve**

Finn thought he was amazing, a great friend, but Kurt knew better.

**35. Rose**

Finn, Kurt sighed, was clueless, considering he just pricked himself on the flower he was trying to give him.

**36. Kindness**

It had been small, random, but when Finn chastised Puck, Kurt couldn't stop the butterflies that fluttered in his chest.

**37. Fall**

'_The bigger they are, the harder they fall_' was a phrase he had never really thought about, but seeing Finn unconscious after slipping on the wet floor, and with so much blood, Kurt was painfully aware of that truth.

**38. Caravan**

Despite Kurt's reservations, Carole knew the caravan trip had been a success, especially seeing how adorable her two sons were when stuck sleeping in the same bed.

**39. Acceptance**

Seeing Kurt and Finn goofing off like any pair of siblings warmed Burt's heart; Finn seemed to understand in weeks, no, days, what took him _years_ to figure out.

**40. Necklace**

"As romantic as it it, Finn, I'm not going to wear a necklace with your name - that's like following a fashion statement from Rachel, the poor girl."

**41. Revenge**

Sure, it may be petty, and he won't be allowed to buy anything for two weeks, but after Finn had thrown out all of his moisturisers, he felt dying his brother's clothes pink was simply justice.

**42. Wood**

There was something amusing about climbing up trees, Kurt would admit, but the day he climbed after his brother in this outfit would be the day Rachel Berry got a fashion sense, thank you.

**43. Knock**

"Finn? Can I come in? I bring warm milk!"

**44. Graveyard**

His father's alive, and yet he stands in front of his mom's grave for the first time in years, clutching onto Finn's hand, and tries to believe, but can't. And that's okay.

**45. Honesty**

It was a spur of the moment thing, what he said to Finn about his song - yet Kurt's pretty sure he's never said truer words.

**46. Shout**

They were holding on to each other as tightly as possible, in a vain attempt to ignore their parents arguing for the first time, and end up getting no sleep and cementing their role as brothers.

**47. Shyness**

Despite everything, they can be both be surprisingly insecure; they just need the other to help them sometimes.

**48. Desk**

"Kurt, what do you want to do on Mr. Shue's des-oh... well, if you want, I'm not going to say no..."

**49. Whisper**

They have to be as quiet as possible, they can't let Burt or Carole _know_, not yet, so every thing - every word, every action, every taboo - is muted, lost in the silence.

**50. Ring**

They had just come back from their anniversary dinner, all dressed up, when Finn gives Kurt the ring, and he doesn't regret a thing when Kurt not only says yes, but begins to remove their suits for some 'private celebration'. Just like a dream, from long ago.


End file.
